Get Along Little Doggie
by Shadowprints
Summary: Our favorite little book loving dog is off on another funfilled adventure to Ellen's Uncle's Ranch none other then the FABULOUS Horseland and I wonder what fun he'll get up to with this crew of horse loving friends. PS. I DO NOT own Horseland or Wishbone.


**Home On The Range**

**Hey there fellow readers Wishbone here it's been a long time to say the least, but not much has changed in Oakdale although I am in fact at the moment not even in Oakdale.**

**You see today my human Joe and his friends David and Sam, Joe's mom (Helen), and myself are in the car…and I am bored!**

"**Mom", that's Joe folks, "Are we there yet", and it looks like Joe is just as impatient as I am today, "Almost Joe", "So where exactly are we going", my thoughts exactly Sam.**

"**We're going to my Uncle's ranch called Horse Land", did she say horses? Oh boy! Not that I'm afraid of horses don't get the wrong impression here folks it's just they're so big where as I don't even reach their knees.**

**They're giants compared to me!**

**_____**

"**Good morning Tinny", said a border collie walking up to the ranch's resident pig Tinny who answered, "Oh hey Shep", "Hi Shep", greeted a cat by the name of Angora.**

**The dog simply replied, "Angora", the cat then said, "Have you heard we're going to have visitors today and they're bringing a dog", Shep answered, "Yes I have Angora."**

"**This is so exciting", spoke Tinny happily, "Getting to meet someone new are you excited Shep?" "Yes Tinny", answered Shep, "It shall be interesting."**

**As over by the residents of Horse Land Bailey and his friends Sarah, Molly, Alma, Chloe, and Zoey were having a similar conversation.**

"**So are you guys excited about meeting my Grandpa's niece, her son, and his friends", asked Bailey Sarah nodded saying, "Yeah it's going to be great", Molly added, "And aren't they bringing a dog?"**

"**Yep", answered Bailey Alma asked, "What kind of dog is it", "Jack Russell Terrier", responded Bailey Chloe whispered, "It's probably a flea ridden mutt", to Zoey who giggled.**

**Having heard them Bailey said, "You shouldn't say that Chloe I've seen pictures and he seems like a pretty good dog", Alma spoke up, "Well we're about to find out cause they're here."**

**The group looked up just as a jeep pulled into the driveway and parked exchanging looks they walked over as the doors opened out of the driver's seat came a young woman out of the back seat came two teenage boys and a teenage girl.**

**Leaping out after them was a small white dog with a solid brown right ear, brown speckles on his left ear, and on his back was a brown spot around his neck was a brown leather collar with a little dog tag.**

**Immediately Molly commented, "Oh what a cute little dog", "Why thank you", responded the dog though she couldn't understand him as she knelt down to pet him.**

**Tinny, Angora, and Shep had wandered over and heard one of the boy's say, "His name's Wishbone", "What a cute name", commented Molly scratching him behind the ear.**

"**Oh", spoke Wishbone, "A little to the left", Molly though didn't understand him but did just as he asked causing Wishbone to wag his tail, "Hmm thanks that spot's been bugging me all morning", said Wishbone.**

**Shep took this time to say, "You do know they can't understand you", "Yes", answered Wishbone as Molly straightened up going with the others, "That's usually the problem no one ever listens to the dog."**

"**True", answered the Border collie before saying, "My name is Shep", nodding to his companions as he said, "This is Tinny", looking at the pig before turning to the gray cat and saying, "And Angora."**

"**Very pleased to meet you", answered Wishbone, "Likewise I'm sure", responded Angora in a rather unpleasant tone Wishbone glanced at Shep who said, "She's just a little cranky this morning."**

**Wishbone nodded saying, "So um nice place you've got here", "It is", answered Shep, "How about we give you a tour", "Oh sure", responded Wishbone, "Sounds like fun where to first", standing up tail wagging.**

"**How about the stable", said Tinny excitedly, "You can meet Scarlet, Button, Calypso, Chili, Pepper, Aztec, Jimber, and Nani's Horse Sunburst Nani is out today, but Sunburst is here."**

**Wishbone gulped slightly saying, "Yeah sounds like fun", "Are you alright Wishbone", asked Shep concerned for the smaller dog who answered, "Fine Shep it's just I've never been around horses."**

"**Don't worry", Shep reassured him, "Scarlet, Button, Calypso, Chili, Pepper, Aztec, Jimber, and Sunburst are all friendly enough I think you'll get along just fine", "If you say so", responded Wishbone following the bigger dog and his friends.**


End file.
